


How About A Kwami-Swap?

by Miola014



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Helpful Plagg, Kwami Swap, Plagg Cares, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/pseuds/Miola014
Summary: This is also on my fanfiction.net account called Marichat4ever.I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty curios as to what would happen if Marinette was Chat Noir and if Adrien was Ladybug. Allow me to introduce: Chatte Noire and Beetle Rouge!





	1. You are Chatte Noire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miola014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/gifts).



> Miola014 here! Love it, love you, enjoy!

Okay, I don't watch Yo'kai, got it? I ended up starting the movie for my baby brother on Netflix, because I absolutely refused to watch Curios George. I just liked the little song that Jibanyan sang at the beginning and decided to make it Marinette and Plagg's theme song(I changed the words however, because the original weird-ed me out to no end). But it still is sung the same way. Oh, and you know how Adrien and Marinette give each other pet names like My Lady, Princess, and Chaton? These are of course different. Marinette is called Chatte Noire, and given pet names are princess, Chatonne, Kitty, Minuit Étoile. Adrien is called Scarabée, and given the pet names of Beetle, Ladybird(a male ladybug), and Coccinelle. Alya's website is also referred to as Scarablog. Oh, and that whole love-square that consist's of only 2 people? Sorry, but they still like who they like in the show. Alrighty then, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am a cat and I like it like that~ Live above a bakery yet don't get fat~"

Plagg was laying down on a black cushion with green paw prints on it, singing as he ate. It was next to Marinettes pillow at the head of her bed. Plagg finished his piece of cheese bread and started off on some Camembert. Marinette exited the bathroom with her hair down, humming along to her and her Kwami's song. She wore a black tank-top, neon green shorts, and black tennis shoes. She walked up to her closet and grabbed a black workout jacket with a green heart on the right pocket. She took a seat on her swivel chair as she put it on, checking her recent text from Alya. Plagg threw his last bite of Camembert into his mouth, as he floated over to her, and started to pull her hair into her usual 2 pigtails. Marinette smiled at him.

"Thanks Plagg," she said,"Now c'mon, Alya will be waiting for us in the park soon."

Plagg yawned and stretched his arms and tail,"Why? Don't you get enough exercise as Chatte Noire?"

She groaned in response,"Yeah, but I can't tell Alya that. I've tried to give some kind of an excuse, but, well- you know how great that worked out..."

Plagg nodded and hopped into her right pocket,"Just grab me some of your mom's cheesecake on the way out, will ya?"

She gave him a light laugh as she went down the trapdoor, and headed towards the bakery.

"Keep up that appetite, and you'll be the one forced into extra workouts."

Marinette entered the bakery and looked through the boxes of cheesecakes, looking for one she thought plagg might enjoy. Her mother noticed her searching and sighed.

"Aren't you headed to the park to work out?" she asked Marinette,"Why just add on more to work off?"

Marinette grabbed a box, and took a bite from a cookie she had grabbed on the way.

"It's not like I really need the exercise. You'd think for a girl who lives above a bakery, I'd be anything but underweight."

Her mother sighed exasperatedly,"I guess, but you better not come back , looking to devour the bakery. I'd rather us not go out of business here."

Marinette nodded and waved as she exited through the bakery door,"Bye Mama!" And she headed towards the park. Upon arriving, she took a glance at the time on her phone, to see she still had 10 minutes left before she should expect Alya's arrival. She took a seat on an empty park bench, and opened up the box. She couldn't suppress the small giggle that came out as he zipped out of her pocket, and dived head first into the box holding her mother's prized cheesecake. Sure, it wasn't anything compared to Camembert, Brie, or cheese bread, but it was delicious either way. Marinette pulled her legs up close to her chest and sighed into the open air. She thought back to the week she had met Plagg, and how much of an impact they had made to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette entered her room, tossing her bag onto her swivel chair, and falling face first into her bed. Worst. Day. Ever. Chloe was as rude as she was everyday, she had dropped the macaroons she had made for class, she had tripped over thin air 5 times in under 3 minutes, and nearly got hit by a car... twice. She groaned into her pillow. Why, oh why, did she get born with such terrible luck? She sat up at the sound of her phone ringing, and upon checking, she saw it was her new friend Alya.

"Hello? Alya?"

"Hey Marinette!" Alya answered,"Where are you? Did you here about Ivan?"

"I'm at home, and no. Why, what happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the phone call and watching the news on her computer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Great. You know that list of terrible happenings you read about a couple of lines above? Now she could add an evilly turned Classmate to it. But hey, it's not like she could do anything about it, right?

"You could fight."

Yeah, she could fight it and- wait, what? She couldn't fight it! She was just an ordinary girl, not a super hero.

"But you could be."

Knock it off, mysterious voice. She couldn't be a superhero if she wanted to, and she- ?! Marinette looked around the room confused.

"Where-?"

"Right in front of your face."

Marinette turned to look down to her desk, to see a small jewelry box, which had not been there before. She just stared at it in confusion.

"The...box?"

"...Yeah, I'm just a talking jewelry box. What do you think? I'm inside the box! Now can ya hurry up and open it, it's cramped in here."

Her look of confusion turned to one of slight annoyance,"Well with an attitude like that, I don't really think I want to."

She stood up to show her act of leaving.

"Wait! Sorry, please don't leave me in here!"

Marinette stared at the box cautiously, before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She picked up the box, and sighed before opening it.

"Please, don't be a bomb..."

She opened the box and was momentarily blinded by the bright light that shone from inside of it.

Yep, had to be a bomb.

But when her vision returned, instead of seeing heaven, or an angel, she was unknowingly looking at what she would soon be calling her little devil. She stared at the small black cat in shock, but hey, can you blame her? It was the size of her hand, was floating-

"Allow me to introduce myself..."

-and could talk.

"My name is-"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Plagg flew back, covering his ears from Marinettes loud shriek. Mari jumped onto her bed and started to fling her pillows at him.

"I-i-it's a rat! A-a, bug?! A, cat? It's a tiny black floating cat-rat-bug thing!"

Plagg continued to dodge the pillows,"As I was trying to say, my name is Plagg. I'm a Kwami, not even closely related to a bug, nor a disgusting rat. I grant magical powers and I-!"

The next pillow he couldn't dodge, and it hit him square in the face. He fell on his back, and smiled to Mari.

"Nice throw you got there kid. But how about you instead, target that."

He pointed to Stoneheart on her computer, who was currently being filmed smashing up Paris on the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Both Stoneheart Battles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette fell back onto her bed, and gave a heaving sigh, as Plagg floated above her face, with as slice of Camembert in hand.

"Are the battles always going to be this exhausting?"

Plagg shrugged,"Yeah, but this was just your first one, so don't worry too much about it."

Marinette didn't though. She worried of something else.

"Plagg, do you really think I'm cut out for this?" she asked.

He stopped and looked up to her confused,"Whaddya mean?"

Marinette sat up and looked towards her mirror. She looked at the silver earings that she wore, looking normal to the world, while holding immense power.

"What if I mess up, or make us lose?..."

Plagg smiled comfortingly,"Hey, mistakes happen. I mean, Beetle didn't even capture the Akuma the first time around, remember?"

She nodded,"Yeah, because we didn't know yet. What if Hawkmoth gets my earrings, then what? It would be all my fault..."

Plagg stayed silent for a moment as she continued.

"You can ask anyone in Paris, and they would all agree I'm the wrong person for the job. I'm a huge klutz, 100% bad luck, and a magnet to disaster. I'm nowhere near brave, have low self esteem- how could I possibly fight evil when I'm just...me?"

Silence. Marinette slowly reached up to her earings,"You should choose someone else, Plagg. Someone more qualified..."

She took off the earrings and held them out to Plagg, who only stared at her, with no emotions showing. He slowly took the earrings, and gave a sigh.

"Look kid, I'm not all that good at this stuff. Tikki, Beetle's Kwami, was the best talker of us all. I would normally just tell ya to suck it up, and grab some Camembert. So don't ever tell Tikki about what I'm about to do, got it?"

Marinette wiped away a tear and gave a light nod. Plagg floated closer to her face and gave a stern yet gentle look.

"Don't ever, and I mean EVER,think those things. Don't think you're not good enough, cause that's far from the truth. So what, you can be clumsy, and a little shy, but hey! No one's perfect. You're right though, you're you, and don't ever forget it. You were chosen because of it. You are the most qualified to be Chatte Noire, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So you can just forget about me choosing someone else, cause you're stuck with me no matter what."

Marinette gave a soft giggle as she wiped away the rest of her tears and nodded. Plagg smiled, and started to reattach her earings.

"So what if you mess up? Then I'll always be there to help you fix what went wrong. Besides- bad luck? Disaster? Those 2 things right there just make you twice as qualified to being Chatte Noire!"

Marinette laughed, eliciting a proud and happy smile on her Kwami's face.

"Thanks Plagg," she said,"You're the best."

He chuckled,"Yeah, I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About A Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am a cat and I like it like that! Curl up by a fire layin on a mat!~"

Marinette laughed happily as Plagg sang loudly while hopping up and down on the fluffy black pillow Marinette had made him. She was already changed into her pajamas and had just given Plagg her gift for him. He stopped his bouncing to shove a large piece of Camembert into his mouth. Marinette sat down next to him on the bed, and softly pat his head.

"I've just gotta ask," she started,"Why do you only eat cheese? Camembert at that."

Plagg swallowed and chuckled up at her,"Well, as I've told you before, us Kwami eat only 1 kind of food, so that we can regain our energy. Tikki only eats sweets, which means that she would absolutely love you by the way. I used to, actually, only eat seafood- you know, me being a cat and all. But I ended up switching over to cheese during the beginning years of the 1800's."

Marinette cocked her head to the side,"Why? Cheese has been around for WAY longer than that."

Plagg nodded,"Yeah, but the blame would have to got to the chosen I had at the time. His mother was Marie Harel, who had, pretty much, invented Camembert. His civilian self worked in a family cheese shop in Normandy, which I believe should still be there. I was with him for only about 3 years, but those 3 years still had a big impact. Camembert is kind of like a small memory of him."

Marinette smiled down at him,"It reminds you of him..."

Plagg nodded,"I always keep a close reminder of all of my previous chosens. Like the cat song i sing when I'm happy. In the 1940's, my chosen and I had taken a trip to New York City, in the states. We were in some cafe, listening to Monroe sing on stage, when he made it for me. Let me tell you, everyone in that cafe, besides us... was tone-deaf. When we heard her, we both agreed that 2 yowling cats could do better tenfold. And we did."

Marinette giggled again at the thought of Plagg singing his cat song somewhere on broadway.

"Then I guess that I'll have to try hard to give you something to remember me by."

"If you want to, go right ahead, but know that you already have given me something to remember."

Marinette looked to the cheese loving Kwami in confusion. What could she possibly, in less than a week, give him to remember her specially by? She didn't think he could fit his pillow into the jewelry box for when he got a new chosen, so that wasn't it.

"I don't get it. What?"

Plagg floated up and hugged her cheek,"Well for one, you're the first female chosen I've ever had. I always got stuck with boy's who were either dense, annoying, stuck-up, or 100 times more love sick then you. Another thing is, that you're unbelievably selfless, dangerously so. Heck, some of my previous kittens didn't care if others got hurt, and you're willing to yourself to help others. There's also my favorite- your ability to happily endure my love for cheese, without getting annoyed!"

She hugged Plagg,"Thank you Plagg."

"You're welcome, kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Mari!"

Marinette opened her eyes to see Alya headed towards her. She took a glance down to where Plagg was, to find him and the box missing.

"Don't worry, kid. I finished the cake and threw away the box. I'm hiding right behind your heart."

Marinette smiled and looked down to her right pocket, with the green heart, slightly bulging.

'Thanks Plagg,' she thought.

"No problem, just remember to make me grilled cheese tomorrow for lunch."

'You got it!'


	2. Charming

The next morning, all of Paris should have heard the ear-piercing scream echoing from above the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Inside of Marinettes room, Plagg was sitting on his pillow-bed, rubbing his ears as he watched Marinette run around. She started to throw her homework into her bag, forgetting she was still in her pajamas.

"Plagg! Why did you unplug my alarm clock?!"

He simply shrugged,"It was getting on my nerves. I kept hitting the button that turns it off, but it came back on 5 minutes later."

She stopped and glared daggers at him,"You hit the snooze button you idiot, of course it came back on."

He floated over and started to pull her hair into its signature pigtails, while she searched for her black cardigan. When she asked Plagg if he had seen it, he pointed towards her laundry basket.

"Remember? You spilled cranberry sauce all over it yesterday when you were helping out your parents with morning rush."

Marinette's ead dropped and she groaned. "Great, now what am I supposed to wear?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. He found it both annoying and weird that humans these days always wore the same 2-3 outfits for years, and nothing else. He floated into her closet and came back with a white sundress, and jean jacket, and short brown boots with a 2-3 inch heel. He handed them to her, receiving a happy smile in exchange.

"Thanks Plagg," she said,"What would i do without you?"

Plagg smiled mischievously,"Well you wouldn't be Chatte Noire, now would you?"

"Hmm, walked straight into that one, didn't I?"

She finished getting changed, grabbed her bag and purse, and headed down the trap door.

"C'mon Plagg," she called,"We don't have much time left."

Plagg flew into her bag, as she rushed down into the bakery, grabbing a croissant and a slice of Camembert. She handed the stinky cheese down to the hungry Kwami. He took it, and breathed in the scent.

"Oh, my gooeyness!"

She rolled her eyes,"Make sure you saviour all I can get you until around lunch."

She waved goodbye to her parents, and rushed out the door, tripping in the process. She balanced onto her feet and sighed heavily. Plagg looked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My mind just finally remembered that the shoes you had handed to me were heels..."

"Yeah, so? Isn't it fine? You are a girl after all."

"Yeah, and a huge klutz. What if I trip and fall into Adrien, making him fall into the street getting him hit by a car and sending him into some coma. And when he wakes up, he'll have lost his memory, and will have forgotten how to look so beautiful, and i! will be all my fault!"

Plagg rolled his eyes,"I highly doubt that will happen..."

Marinette looked down to him scared,"But it could!"

Plagg floated onto her shoulder and snickered,"You and your crazy imagination. Most teenagers lose it once they get to middle school, but yours continues to grow by day. Trust me, you won't have to worry about any of that today. Just try to focus on having the best day ever!"

Marinette looked to him curiously,"You seem to be in an awfully good mood today."

"Oh Kitten, I'm always in a good mood, just more today than usual."

Before Marinette could question him on why, he zipped back down into her purse. When she looked up, she realized she had arrived at school. She walked up the steps, to be greeted by Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Alya smiled at Marinettes outfit and cooed.

Oooh~ Someone's dressed up. Trying to impress a certain model with your new style?"

Thank goodness Alya had whispered the last part. Marinette tried not to blush at the thought of Adrien, and shook her head.

"No, I just thought I'd try something new and see how it worked. A close friend of mine picked it out for me."

Nino looked confused,"Really? Who?"

Marinette smiled mysteriously and walked past them,"Oh,you don't know him. He doesn't go to our school. I've known him for a while now, and we're really close. Careful Alya, he's currently challenging you for the position of BFF."

Alya smiled competitively,"Oh, you can tell him to bring it on, cause I shall not lose!"

"We'll see about that!"

Marinette giggled at his interruption, as all three of them headed to class. By the time they arrived, Alya had already made a set of questions regarding Marinettes 'Mystery Friend'.

"Okay," she started,"So, what's his name, his personality, what does he like, is he Beetle Rouge, why doesn't he go to our school, and why haven't we met him yet?"

Marinette looked like she was deep in thought before answering to her three friends,"I can't tell you his name because that would give him away. He's sometimes cheeky and sweet, but other times he's bossy and annoying. For certain reasons, he likes nothing but Cat puns and cheese, preferably camembert. He's not in our school because he's older than us, and you guys have never met him because he's shy and has a weird thing against people."

Adrien couldn't help but get a weird feeling from Marinettes answers. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the full truth. He also remembered how Tikki had described Plagg, Chatte Noire's Kwami, in a similar way. Alya thought for a moment, before asking another question.

"Okay, then if that's so, then how do you know each other?"

Unbeknownst to them, Plagg was telepathically telling Marinette how to answer, so that she didn't say something that would give him away to Beetle, if he was nearby.

"Okay, tell them we met about a year back, a bit before Stoneheart, when I helped you when you were in trouble. I had always ended up being there when you needed help, and we just started to slowly become friends that way."

Technically, none of it was a lie. Marinette said his answer, which Alya thankfully accepted. Adrien however, couldn't help but read between the lines. He didn't think she was Chatte Noire, but that didn't cross her off as a possibility. He tried to think of her answers as if she were Chatte, and she were talking about her Kwami. She wouldn't have been lying then, but she would be hiding just enough details to hide the truth. But could she really be Chatte Noire?

"So," Alya asked,"What does he look like then?"

Marinette rolled her eyes,"Trust me Alya, he's not Beete Rouge. He has a lot of hair that's messy and black, and he has dark green eyes. He's pretty short for his age, but I guess with his heritage, it should be expected. If you ever met him, you could easily pinpoint him out n a crowd, not only for his looks, but also for his scent of Camembert."

Plagg hadn't told her to say that however, so after she said it, he couldn't help but laugh(thankfully not loud enough to be noticeable). Adrien's mind was now running at Sonic speed to no stop. Okay, the whole height ordeal just made her an even greater possible Chatte Noire. They all entered the classroom and took their seats, just as the first bell started to ring out through the school. Chloe and Sabrina entered in, and by the look on Chloe's face, Marinette could tell that she was in for a lot of bullying today. Inside her bag, Plagg knew what she was thinking, and he was starting his plan against it. Plagg started to use a special power that Kwami's have, called Charming. They would chose the special energy, which them and their chosen's body held, and they would start to extract that energy from their chosen's body, to be moved to somewhere else. The charming only lasted for 24 hours, and usually, Kwami's never even used it. For instance, why would Tikki use charming to pull good luck away from Adrien? It just wouldn't make sense. But with Plagg and Marinette representing Bad luck, they had reason behind using the special power. But by doing Charming, the Kwami would end up using a certain large amount of their energy, depending on how much of that energy they extract. Plagg started to pull out ALL of Marinette's bad luck energy, and sent all of it into Chloe. He would tell Mari what he did later, and despite how she might react to his exhaustion, she would be grateful. After he sent the energy however, his body started to feel weak, and he could barely move. He slowly took his Camembert he had saved, and started to munch away, trying to replenish his energy. When he heard the thud of a chair, and a loud yelp from Chloe, he knew it had begun. He managed out a meek chuckle, and continued to eat. Tikki popped her head out of Adrien's bag to look and find the source of the racket disturbing her piece, and was surprised at what she found. But it wasn't at whom, but instead of what. No one else could see it, but she could pinpoint out a black and green aura of bad luck surrounding Chloe, and by the size of it, that dark cloud was only getting started. Tikki shook her head and groaned, before sneaking into Marinettes bag. When she spotted Plagg, her paws shot to her mouth, to muffle her gasp. Just looking at him showed her he was completely drained of his energy. His whiskers, tail, and ears were drooping, and his black fur was now a dark gray. She rushed by his side, giving him a large hug, trying to keep her tears in.

"Oh you idiot! What were you thinking?"

Plagg chuckled,"Keep your spots on, I'm fine."

"Yeah right," she backed up to look at him,"You look terrible! Why in the world would you send so much energy at once? Do you even understand what could happen if you used Charming anymore than you had? Plagg, you could be-"

"Tikki, stop worrying. I am fine."

Tikki hiccuped and nodded slowly wiping away the tear that had disobeyed her.

"You better have a good explanation for this Plagg, because I swear-"

"Calm down, will ya? I'm not that stupid."

Have you yet looked in the mirror?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Start Of Lunch Hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette didn't know what the heck was going on, but she loved it. Today was going amazing for her; She didn't stutter once in front of Adrien, She somehow didn't trip and fall while wearing the heels, She passed her history test(for once without Plagg's help with cheating), and Alya had set Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and herself up on a double date to the Amusement Park for tomorrow after school! With all of these good things, Marinette was starting to question where all of her bad luck had gone. Alya's answer was that she somehow sent it into Chloe, which was meant as a joke, but Marinette was now actually taking it into consideration. She couldn't help but notice that Chloe didn't bully her at all, because she was to busy dealing with her sudden bad luck- which was basically cloned after her own! Chloe had been sent to the Principal's office after getting caught texting during class at least 5 times, she had tripped twice entering 2nd hour, she had fallen down half of the stairs(fortunately, to all but Plagg, she didn't get hurt), she was a stuttering mess, and was the first out in every round of dodgeball during P.E.. Marinette knew it was wrong to say, but she couldn't help but be even more happy from this. Today was great, amazing, the best one yet!...?! Best?...

Best...

...

...

...

Plagg.

She should have known. He had been acting strange all day, barely touching his cheese, barely cracking a single cat pun(and a poor one at that), and looking guilty(in a good way) whenever Chloe seemed like she was cursed. Marinette lightly groaned and turned to Alya.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back home for lunch. I need to finish something off, and I'll be back, okay?"

Alya nodded,"Sure, but when you get back, I want an explanation."

Marinette gave a sheepish smile,"Alya, I already told you, I have no idea why I've been having such good luck today-"

"Luck's got nothing to do with your high-as-the-sky-confidence with Adrien!"

Marinette shrugged,"Fine, I'll see ya in a bit."

Once she entered the bakery, her mother and father were to busy finishing a wedding cake, so they couldn't talk to much. Marinette headed upstairs, and entered the kitchen. Once she gave plagg the all clear, he shot out of her bag, and started to zip off towards the fridge.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

"Not. So. Fast."

Plagg screeched to a halt midair, and turned to Marinette with a look of horror. "What are you talking about? Cheese waits for no Kwami!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, and started to get out the bread, butter, and cheese. While going to grab the pan, she started to advance her attack.

"Sooo, Plagg... Do you need a big scolding, or was Beetles' Kwami harsh enough?"

Plagg froze, and nervously chuckled as he perched himself onto the top of her head. "You saw her, huh?"

"Kind of hard to miss a glowing red ball, fly into the purse that is right on my hip."

Plagg nodded,"Well, I already got an earful on the 'right' way I should be using my powers, so could you let my ears rest for a bit?"

Not listening, Marinette proceeded with her attack, while starting the grilled cheese she had promised him the previous day.

"So tell me, were you sad at my sudden good fortune today, or is it that you aren't feeling well because you gave it to me?"

She glanced at Plagg, to see his eyes darting everywhere around the room, except to the 5-foot radius surrounding Marinette.

"W-whaaaaat? Good fortune?" he asked in fake innocence. "You're my chosen, so I highly doubt it's true... Sure you didn't just have a good dream?"

"All day? While my eyes were wide open, and i was walking all around, able to naturally conversate with others, and go through my daily schedule?"

Plagg would have said she was sleepwalking with her eyes open, but the last 2 things she said made that a deal breaker. Marinette started the grilled-cheese, and grabbed Plagg gently. She looked to him sadly, with guilt in her eyes.

"Plagg, i know you were the cause of my good luck today... and I know that that is the reason you were feeling so terrible today. What were you thinking?"

Plagg shrugged,"What, I can't be nice every once in a while?(hence the word 'once')?"

"Yeah, but only to a certain extent. This was very sweet of you, and I'm grateful beyond belief- but that still doesn't mean i'm not upset that it made you feel sick all day..."

Plagg floated up to her face,"Relaaax. I'm all better now, so there's no need to be worried, or feel guilty. Besides, it's not like you had any say in it anyways. I would have still done it even if you ordered me not to."

Marinette deadpanned,"Yeah, I know... I'm just glad you're okay now."

Plagg nodded and pointed towards the grilled cheese,"Yeah yeah, now finish my lunch! I'm sooooo hungry!"

Marinette giggled and complied to her Kwami's wants. While she did so, Plagg was thanking all gods and kwami's above that Marinette didn't ask why he had used his Charming powers today. He knew it wasn't smart to keep it from her, but he wanted it to be a surprise for later. Even if her reaction wouldn't be good, he knew it would be hilarious.


	3. 1 Year Anniversary

"Wait- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Marinette and Alya were sitting back in class, waiting for the bell to call an end to lunch in about 5 minutes. Alya was covering her ears from the shock and volume of Marinettes scream. She lowered her hands and looked at her friend in confusion and annoyance.

"Umm, OW?!"

Marinette sat down and looked to Alya with a face that held both shock and fear. "Sorry, but- what did you say?!"

Alya looked at her like she had grown 2 heads,"No way! I am not dealing with that scream again. What the heck even was that?"

"Alya, please!"

Alya rolled her eyes and showed her friend, her phone. It was on her blog, showing the day's special post. The headline was:

"1 FULL YEAR OF BEING SAFE! THE ANNIVERSARY OF OUR HEROES!"

"Today's the 1 year mark," Alya told her,"Everyone's celebrating, and I heard the Mayor is holding a parade that's going all over town-"

Marinette had stopped listening after she read the headline. She was stuck in such shock, that she didn't even notice when Adrien came rushing through the door, straight up to her, with worry painting his expression.

"W-what is it? Are you okay? I heard you scream, and came as fast as I could!"

Nino came in next, panting. "Jeez dude, I was running as fast as I could to, so mind explaining how the heck you got 20 meters ahead of me, when I was closer to the door?"

Alya gushed teasingly,"Aaaaw, he was so worried~"

Adrien flushed lightly, but shook it off as he looked to Marinette in worry,"Marinette, are you okay?"

"That idiot…"

Alya and Nino didn't hear her, but Adrien sure did. He knew it wasn't directed at him, but he still was confused. Alya pat Adrien on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, oh brave knight in shining armor, she's fine. Although," she looked to Marinette,"I would like to know why you reacted like that. I mean- I was pretty surprised when I learned about it, but that was something else."

"I can't believe him…"

The 3 friends looked to Mari in confusion. Next, Nino ended up falling back from surprise, Adrien tripped over the step, and Alya remained frozen, as Marinette jumped up, and screamed.

"THAT STUPID, ANNOYING, CHEESE EATING GLUTTON!"

Marinette stormed out of the classroom, fuming with rage, headed for Mr. Damocles' office. She spoke up at the door.

"I'll see you all later, for now-" she turned to them, making the 2 boys shiver at her intense glare,"I have a certain 'friend' to retrieve."

After she left, silence enveloped the room. After a minute, the 2 boys could only stare at Alya in shock as she started to laugh victoriously.

"Well," she laughed,"I told you I'd win #1 best friend!"

She calmed down and smiled at the 2 confused boys,"If she's this mad, than her mystery friend, is as good as dead!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes later with Marinette~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was thankful that she had left her sleeping Kwami, in her bag, inside of her locker when she got back to school. Thanks to her sudden good luck, she was able to convince Mr. Damocles to let her go home early. Plagg was still asleep when she arrived home, and her parents were too busy with a customer, so nobody noticed her go up to her room. This gave her an extra 3 hours to get to work. After carefully setting Plagg down onto his bed, she started to look at her calendar on the wall, on her computer, and on her phone. Nothing. That little shit erased all of her reminders of what was happening today! She thankfully had already finished her present for Beetle Rouge 2 weeks ahead of time, so she would now just have to finish her presents for Plagg and Beetle's Kwami. From what she could remember, Beetle's kwami was a girl, was red, and had a flowery tail. She ever-so-carefully took down Plagg's measurements, without waking him(now that is one heavy sleeper). Tikki, she remembered Plagg calling her, couldn't be much bigger than Plagg, and might be a bit smaller, Plagg being just a big glutton. 2 hours later, and she had finished her presents for both of the Kwami's, but there was something else that she had planned. She came up to Plagg, and lighty woke him up. Plagg looked to her through droopy eyes.

"Plagg? I'm going out for a bit. I should be back in half an hour, so you don't have to worry. Just get some sleep, and I'll be back soon."

Plagg nodded and shooed her off,"Yeah, sure thing kid*yawn*...Just be safe…"

Plagg fell back to asleep immediately afterwards. Marinette grabbed Plagg and Tikkis' presents, put them in her bag, and rushed across town to Master Fus' house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 5 o'clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was sitting on his couch, with Tikki on his shoulder, watching as the parade started, on the News. Tikki finished the last piece of her cookie, and looked to Adrien.

"You got her present, right?"

Adrien nodded and sighed,"It took forever, but I was finally able to convince my dad to give it to me. He has about 10 rolls of it, but he never uses it. The cloth is to transparent and cute for anything he would design. He just has them because they're rare, and super expensive. It's more of a bragging right to him, more than it is a resource."

Tikki giggled excitedly,"I'm sure Chatte would appreciate it though! She said she wanted to be a designer. I talk with plagg a lot, and he told me that he based her costume off of a few of her designs, you know, after adding his flair of Cat-ness."

Adrien sighed dreamily,"So she basically designed her own costume? Haaa~ She's so perfect…"

Tikki rolled her eyes and whispered,"She thinks of Adrien the same way…"

Adrien looked to Tikki,"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on, the parade's gonna start soon. Grab her and Plagg's presents, and let's go!"

Adrien nodded,"Right! Tikki- Spots On!"

Tikki shot into his black and silver ring, turning it a full black, with a ladybug symbol on it. His hair changed, making it slightly more messy, and 2 short Ahoge's, with the tips turning red. A black spotted red mask appeared over his eyes, and a black spotted red suit. He had black gloves that went to his elbows, and black boots to his knees. The ladybug themed ball(his isn't a yo-yo) sat pleasantly on his waist, attached to a red belt. He quickly grabbed a bag holding Chattes present, and hopped out of the window, towards the parade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette looked at the time on her phone, and sighed in relief. She had finished just in time, and right when Plagg was waking up. She turned to Plagg.

"Ready to transform and head to the parade?"

Plagg froze at hearing this. Mari giggled at his response,"You didn't think you could make me forget entirely, did you? Sorry Plagg, but you must remember- My best friend uses a third of her woken time talking about her blog. It's kind of hard to forget something if you hear it about 70% of the time you're near someone."

Plagg laughed nervously,"Heh...oops?"

"*sigh*Plagg! Claws Out!"

Plagg shot into her silver stud earrings, turning it black with neon green paw prints. She grew black cat ears, which held her now messy pigtails(like Kyubey from Puella Magi). Her outfit became a tight black leather dress that had a flowing skirt which went mid-thigh, had no sleeves, and a bunched turtle-neck. Her Black belt came down and grew into a big fluffy cat tail with a black ribbon and golden bell attached near the end. Right above the belt was her silver baton(Ribbon baton, just didn't show the ribbon unless it was being used). She had black gloves that went to her elbows, black leggings, and high-heeled black boots that came up to her knees. Her black mask came over her eye's, which were now neon blue, and cattish. She grabbed Beetle and Tikki's presents, and jumped out of her skylight window. Chatte Noire hopped across the rooftops of Paris, towards the parade. When she saw the main float, she could see Beetle Rouge, the Mayor, and Chloe, waiting for her as the float moved forward, in the back of the parade. Chatte smiled as she landed next to her partner. She was holding the 2 presents in hand. She looked to Beetle and smiled brightly.

"Sorry if I was late," she said,"My kwami was being a pain."

Beetle waved politely,"No prob.. Just arrived a few minutes ago anyways."

The mayor calmed down the crowd, and gave a 10 minute speech, thanking the 2 hero's on behalf of Paris. At the end of the speech, all of the previously akumatized victims came up and thanked the 2 personally, for saving their lives, and not holding it against them. For the rest of the Parade, Chatte and Beetle went around, shaking hands, taking pictures, giving hugs, and watching the floats. After about an hour of this, the 2 hero's were both sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, eating pieces of cake Marinette's parents had baked for them. Mid-way through her piece, she remembered her gifts. She set the plate down and handed her gifts to Beetle.

"Here. I made them for you and your Kwami. Her names Tikki right?"

Beetle nodded and took the gifts, handing over her and Plagg's present's. "Yeah, me and her actually got you guys presents too. I didn't know what your Kwami would like, so Tikki chose for him. I have no idea what it's going to be."

Chatte smiled,"Don't worry. Plagg's a glutton who only likes camembert, and to sleep. There's not much you could get him."

Beetle froze upon hearing this. He remembered how Marinette had said her mystery friend was a cheese eating glutton, and liked mainly camembert. He was getting more and more hints each day, that Marinette was Chatte Noire, but he couldn't yet be sure. He snapped out of his trance and smiled up to her.

"I think he'll like his present. By the way Tikki was acting, his presents either super great, or super funny. Tell me his reaction later on."

Chatte giggled,"Will do- oh! Before I forget."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled brightly,"Happy 1 Year Anniversary Beetle Rouge."

After that, she hoped back across town, toward the bakery. When she de-transformed, Plagg fell back onto his bed. Marinette grabbed a small present, hid it behind her back, and walked over.

"So what did you get Tikki and Beetle?"

Marinette shook her head,"That's not important right now. What's important, is your answer to why you tried to make me forget what day it was."

Plagg sighed,"I didn't want you to know because you would be upset, and feel guilty about me using my Bad Luck Charming. I didn't want you to think I did it just cause of our new holiday, but because of the real thing; the fact that we're friends, and I care for you…"

Marinette was silent for a moment, before she set down the box, grabbed Plagg, and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Plagg," she said,"Your my best friend, and there's no words to describe how much i care for you, which is the reason why I was upset earlier. I know now why you did it, but next time, at least tell me in advance, so I can better prepare in case you feel even worse."

Plagg nodded, and looked to the present she got him.

"That better be Camembert."

Marinette followed his gaze, and scratched behind his ear. "Nope. Even better."

"Better than Camembert?! Im-paw-sible!"

Seeing his pun, she groaned out. "Plagg please. If you start with the puns, I'll join in, and we'll never stop."

"Well, for your In-fur-mation, my puns are the most purr-fect things in the hiss-tory of the world!"

Marinette laughed as Plagg started to unwrap her present for him. "That was awful!"

"I believe the word you're looking for is Paw-ful, my dear kitten~"

When he pulled out his presents, he was surprised to say the least. One was a black ribbon with a golden bell attached to its center. The other was a black collar with a black, round name tag. On the center of the name tag was a green paw print, and His name, in gold print. Before he could say anything, Marinette spoke up.

"Earlier today I went to Master Fu, and he and Wayzz worked a little magic on yours and Tikki's presents. You'll be able to wear them in and out of the Miraculous."

Plagg looked to her in amazement,"Really?!"

Marinette nodded,"I know you said you already had reminders of me, but just in case you ever have another wielder with the same persona-"

Plagg interrupted her by hugging her by the cheek,"Thank you Marinette! I'll hold onto them forever- and you know I really will because I'm immortal!"

Marinette hugged him back, and then started to tie the ribbon and bell to the end of his tail, as he slipped on his collar. He floated up, and they heard the small bell give off a tinkling sound.

"So, are you gonna open your gifts, or what?"

Marinette giggled and grabbed their gifts from Beetle and Tikki. They opened them at the same time, and had opposite reactions. Marinette gasped, as she pulled out three large rolls of sparkly, thin, transparent green cloth. She knew very well that it was some of the most expensive cloth in all of Europe, and would have squealed in delight, if not for getting distracted by Plaggs own reaction. Plagg took the lid to his present, and slammed it back onto the box, blushing so hard that one may have mistaken him for Tikki.

"That little devil! Acting all good and innocent, and then starts teasing me again like back in the 90's! That bug is gonna pay!"

Marinette took the box and opened it up to see 2 sugar cookies laying gently inside. The first one on top had writing iced onto it, saying:

"Eat Me! I'm way better than stinky old Camembert!"

Marinette laughed,"Before you eat it, I want to take it down to mom, so she and dad can make a dozen of them for me!"

Plagg groaned as he flew onto his pillow-bed. He stuffed his face into its fluffiness and groaned,"That's not the problem…"

Marinette looked to him confused, before removing the cookie from it's place, to look a the second. The second had a pink heart on it, and green and blue swirled icing, saying:

"Suki Kirai~"

She looked back to Plagg, who, upon seeing her confused look, groaned.

"Suki Kirai. It's this stupid Japanese love song called 'Liking Disliking'..."

"...Don't see the problem."

"*sigh* Our last chosens we had, back in the early 80's to late 90's, were a pair of lovesick college students, who both loved anime. They saw their favorite 2D couple sing this song, and they made me and Tikki sing it also…"

"Oooh…...Yeah, still not seeing the problem."

Plagg groaned once more,"Look up the song, and replace the characters with me and a red kwami with black spots."

Marinette watched the video, doing as Plagg said. Afterwards, she looked to Plagg with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Aww~ You looove her~"(Kudos to Fairy Tail's Lucy and Happy for letting me borrow their line ;))

Plagg sat up, glaring daggers at his chosen.

"Repeat those words, and i'll never transform you again."

Marinette poked his cheek playfully,"Oh come on, admit that you loved it!"

"Absolutely not! Tikki wouldn't stop teasing me for weeks, and now- Years!"

Mari sighed dreamily,"I bet me and her would be the bestest of friends…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Agreste Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tikki flew up into the air, wearing a red dress, with black long sleeves, and tiny black spots all over it. High up on the right side of her head was a small black bow with a ladybug pin at its center. She squealed in delight as she zipped all around her chosen's room.

"She made me a dress Adrien! The only clothes they make that are even close to my size are for Barbie's, and they are super uncomfortable! Not only that, but the card says she took it to Master Fu, and he enchanted it so that I could wear it in and out of the Miraculous!"

Adrien looked up from his present and smiled sweetly at his Kwami.

"That's great Tikki! Umm, could you help me find out where to put this?"

Tikki came over to him, and smiled happily at his present. It was a large Collage on a Beetle Rouge and Chatte Noire themed poster board. It had personal pictures of the 2 of them, and a few of Tikki(probably received from Master Fu) and Plagg(Huh, so that's what he looked like...).

"I want to put it somewhere so that I can see it every morning, but somewhere where Natalie or anyone else won't see it..."

Tikki giggled,"You two really are perfect for each other, you know that?"

She could remember back to the time her and Adrien went over to her house, so that the 2 teens could practice some video game. She helped Plagg hide one of Marinettes photos of Adrien in her clost, which she saw was completely filled, plus- with his full schedule on a pull down spread sheet. Adrien sighed dreamily,"Aren't we though? Haaa~"

"Oh, you big Dork! Hehe~"


	4. A Date to Remember(part 1)

The next morning…

Marinette was sitting on the floor in front of her closet, throwing out all of the clothes she didn't approve of...which was all of them… She groaned loudly in defeat.

"Whyyy? Why do I have to go through all of this confusion?"

Plagg was laying on his bed in pure amusement, as he watched his chosen freak out. He thought it was hilarious when she acted like this about Adrien. The double date Alya had planned wouldn't be until 2:30, and it wasn't even 7 yet. He knew Mari didn't wake that she doesn't wake up that early, even on a school day. So imagine his surprise when he wakes to find his chosen was up since 6 o'clock! On a Saturday! What he found even funnier was the fact that she had gone through her entire closet twice already, but continued to search through it, as if she thought they would transform into clothes she felt would be acceptable. He snickered at this, catching the attention of his bluenette kitten. She turned to Plagg grumily.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of freaking out here."

Plagg coughed, attempting to cover his laughs. "Sorry, but I can't help it. It's to funny, when you look at the whole thing. Imagine it with me."

Plagg floated up to her, looking up to the distance(the corner of a ceiling, but hey who knows what he saw), with Marinette following his gaze.

"'The brave and fearless Chatte Noire, a confident, role-modeling designer-freaking out about what she thinks a boy may think of her outfit.' Oh! And don't forget the detail about how he has before, straight up to your face, told you that you look great in everything."

Marinette waved it off, smiling at Plagg like he was the newest Grumpy Cat Meme(not far from the truth, am I right?). "Well when you say it like that, it sounds like I'm just being crazy."

"Preeeeetty much…"

Marinette rolls her eyes, and walks up to a basket and rack near her Designing area. She searches through some of her own designs, looking for anything, absolutely anything, decent enough for her to wear to the Amusement Park for her date. She finally stumbles upon an old green dress, she never finished. The dress itself was finished, but it was too plain and boring, so Mari left it behind, it was too big anyways. Thinking, she grabbed a roll of the gifted cloth, and pulled it slightly over the dress. Purrr-fect!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:30 p.m. at the Amusement Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien stood next to the entrance, waiting for the others. He was wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, and his b/w converse. He had on his ring(duh), and a silver chain necklace with the upside down cross. Tikki poked her head out from his inside pocket.

"Sooo, let me get this straight… You believe that Marinette- sits behind you in class Marinette- is really Chatte Noire?"

Adrien nodded,"I'm almost positive, Tikki. There's the obvious clues, with her hair, her eyes, her voice, and etcetera. But then there's the hidden details she's given as well. She basically explained her Kwami's looks, personality, everything! And I remember specifically, that Marinette never mentioned him as a human!"

Tikki stared at Adrien confused, "Yeah, probably because people would naturally expect that. I mean, if she was describing her parents to you, do you think she would add in 'Oh! By the way, they're also human'?"

"Okay, no. But still! Tikki, Chatte Noire put a picture of both you, and her Kwami Plagg on her gift for me. Her description matched him perfectly!"

Tikki already knew Marinette was Chatte Noire, but she was enabled from telling him that, so she had to pretend she was still wary of the idea, while making it still seem like a huge possibility. Her antennas picked up that Plagg was getting close, which meant Marinette was almost there. She hid back down into the pocket.

"She's almost here."

Adrien looked around, before spotting Marinette. When he did though, he sucked in a large breath, causing Tikki to look up to him.

"What is it?"

"I knew it. She really is Chatte Noire."

Tikki looked to Marinette, seeing her in a green flowing dress that ended right above the breast level. The sleeves were made of a sparkly, transparent black cloth, as was the above layer of the entire dress. She had matched it with black flats,her silver earrings(once again… duh) ,and a black purse that somewhat resembled her normal pink (just look up: Emerald & Onyx Lace Vintage Cocktail Dress)

Tikki looked to Adrien confused,"What makes you so sure? The color choice?"

"No. That black fabric...It's the same one I gave to Chatte the other day."

Marinette came up to Adrien with a bright blush,"H-hey."

Adrien smiled warmly at her,"Hey. I like your dress, did you make it recently?"

Marinette nodded nervously,"Y-yeah! I, um, m-made it the other day with this black fabric someone gave me. Well, it was actually a gift- the fabric, not the dress!"

Marinette had to bite down her tongue from rambling. She had done so great the other day, but now…

"Well, it looks amazing. It matches you perfectly; cute, and beautiful."

Marinette blushed a deep shade of red at this.

'Did he just flirt with me?!'

'He sure did kid' thought back Plagg. 'The big lug sure did take his time to return my kittens affection though…'

'Why though? I didn't even think he knew how to flirt!'

Tikki groaned lightly at Adrien's action. She, unlike her chosen, was nowhere near dense. She had caught on long ago that Marinette had a crush on him, and she also knew that his flirt was slowly killing her(in a good way of course). Beetle Rouge flirted. Adrien on the other hand, NEVER flirted. Adrien smiled at her blush, seeing that he, as Adrien, had caused it. If he couldn't make her fall for Beetle Rouge, he could still make her fall for Adrien Agreste. He slid an arm around her shoulders, and pulled on his award winning grin.

"So, princess, should we wait for Alya and Nino, or would you rather keep the romance on hold till they arrive?"

The other 3 could only gawk, and think the same thing.

'WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!'

Marinette was red before, but now, every single inch of her was as red as Tikki, and more! Plagg laughed only quiet enough so that Adrien couldn't hear, but Tikki could. In response, Tikki glared up at Adrien.

'Why the heck did you say that to her?!' she thought to her chosen.

'What do you mean?'

'Look at her! Adrien, I would say you went to far, but that would be the biggest understatement of the year.'

Adrien looked to marinette and understood what Tikki meant. Marinette started to stutter uncontrollably, as she continued to blush to no extent. Right before he could utter out an apology for what he had said, Alya and Nino finally made an appearance. Alya came up to them, wearing a black shirt with a purple Wifi signal, purple stretch pants, and black flats. Nino wore a blue and yellow shirt with a red overshirt, and his red cap. He had on blue jeans and red tennis shoes. The 2 of them came up.

"Hey," said Alya,"Look at you 2. For once you guys aren't late, and instead your early?"

Once they were standing next to them, Marinette hid behind Alya, clinging to her shirt. Alya gave her a confused look, while Nino shot one towards Adrien. Adrien smiled nervously, as Marinette burned in embarrassment behind her friend.

"Girl, what is it?"

"Dude, what did you do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the Amusement Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya and Nino ran ahead and smiled excitedly at all the rides. Alya pointed towards the roller coaster, while Nino pointed to the teacup spinner.

"That one!" they yelled in unison.

Marinette and Adrien caught up to the 2 of their friends, to see them arguing playfully over the 2 rides.

"Okay okay," Nino said,"How about this. We go on the roller coaster, and than the teacups, cool?"

Alya nodded,"As long as mine goes first. Good choice Nino."

Marinette giggled,"You just love to go first, don't you Alya?"

"You know it!"

The 2 laughed, as adrien continued to stare at Marinette. Nino must have seen him though, because when he took him aside, the interrogation was on.

"So dude? Do you like Mari yet or what? Cause you've been ogling her ever since me and Alya arrived. Oh please don't tell me you were doing it before we showed up."

Adrien's cheeks flushed,"N-no! I, I mean, kind of… I guess? I-I don't know!"

"Okay, can you elaborate as to which question you were answering?"

"Um… Both?"

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses slightly up. "Okay then… Let's try this; Do you have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Yes or No?"

"Umm, well i-"

"Yes or freakin' No man."

"Yes! Okay?! Yes!-"

Alya and Marinette were currently buying some snacks at a concession stand. Marinette didn't hear it, but when Alya heard Adrien yell, she looked that way to listen, and she could not believe what she heard.

"-I, Adrien Agreste, have a huge and enormous crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That one. Right over there!"

Upon saying the last part, he had pointed at Marinette, and both boys had looked over. They froze as they saw that Alya had been listening. She took out her phone, and pointed it at Adrien.

"I'm sorry," she said with an evil smile,"But could you repeat that?"

Adrien paled as Marinette and Alya started to walk over, holding 2 cotton candies, and 4 churros. Marinette handed them all a Churro as Alya handed both boys the cotton candies. As Marinette handed Adrien the Churro, she looked to Alya confused.

"What were you saying before? Repeat what?"

Alya looked to Adrien mischievously,"Oh, nothing."

Adrien gulped at the idea of Alya now having dirt on him, and the possibilities of her using his feelings for her friend as blackmail. When they walked off, Alya leaned into Adrien and whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm all for Adrienette, so I won't go blackmailing you… yet~"

Adrien sighed with relief, before looking to Alya confused,"Adrienette?"

"What? It was the best me and the others could come up with."

Adrien froze and stared at Alya in shock,"Others?!"

"Oh yeah. Every girl in class, besides Chloe and Sabrina, ship you and Marinette together. Besides Beetle Rouge and Chatte Noire, you guys are the biggest ship in Paris, see?"

She took out her phone and entered a certain page in her blog, that Adrien had never seen. He stared at the page in shock to see it was a poll chart, called:

Paris' Most Romantic!

The top 3 chart toppers were on 53% Beetle Rouge and Chatte Noire, 34% Adrien and Marinette, and 7% Claude Domaine and Penelope Ramosh(whoever they were). 34% of Paris(that entered the poll) had voted for him and Marinette?!...yay. Adrien smiled at Alya.

"Screenshot that, and send it to me."

Alya laughed,"Oh man, you've got it almost as bad as Marinette!"

Adrien stopped, and went pale,"What?"

Alya gulped and continued walking,"You weren't supposed to hear that. I wasn't supposed to SAY that. Crap, I'm dead…"

"Wait wait wait- WHAT?!"

Alya sighed, and looked towards Marinette, who was to distracted talking to Nino. "Okay, you didn't hear it from me, but… Marinette may or may not have had a crush on you for, like- ever."

Adrien felt his jaw go slack,"Are you joking? Cause if you are, I will never forgive you."

Alya hit him across the head,"No you idiot, it's the truth! I still can't believe you were so dense as to not notice."

Adrien was silent for a moment,"On a scale of 1-100, how obvious was she?"

"With all the failed attempts, all the blushing, and the whole stuttering thing… 125."

Adrien deadpanned,"I'm and idiot…"

Alya chuckled,"Not gonna argue with that."

Marinette and Nino walked over.

"Hey, are we going on that roller coaster, or what?" asked Nino.

Alya pat Adrien's shoulder sympathetically,"Yeah, i think pretty boy here understands now. Let's go!"

Alya and Nino walked in front of Marinette and Adrien. Mari looked to Adrien confused.

"Understand what exactly?"

Adrien stiffened and laughed nervously,"N-nothing! Nothing at all- Well I-I mean it's something, but uhm, uh- You don't have t-to worry about it! Hahaha…"

Marinette stared at him in shock. Had her perfect, handsome Adrien… Stuttered?! She stuttered all the time around him, and it was normal, but for him to stutter back?!...Why?

'Think about it kid. You stutter around him cause you like him. Soooo, if he started to do the same, then that must mean he likes you back, right?'

'No Plagg,' Marinette thought back to her Glutton cat. 'He can't possibly like me!'

'Why not?'

'Let's see now- I'm a klutz. I stutter around him all the time. For the first 2 days we knew each other, I made it clear that I hated his guts. I probably smell like Camembert and croissants all the time-'

'I get it, I get it. But what's so bad about the last one?'

'The fact that the only good thing that comes from it is a cat or a rat following me ever corner iI turn.'

'Oh come on.'

'There's been one watching me from the bench near the ticket stand.'

Plagg looked to the bench,'...Okay fine, I'll give you that.'

Marinette was so busy thinking with Plagg, she hadn't noticed when they all stopped, and Alya said something to her. Alya groaned at Marinette being lost in thought, and whispered something to Adrien. Said boy held his and her cotton candy in front of Marinette, wagging it back and forth, catching her attention. Unconsciously, when Adrien swung the candy back and forth, Marinette's body moved with it in unison, as her eyes wouldn't stray away. After a few seconds, Marinette felt to teased by it, leaned in, and took out a bite. She finally looked to her surroundings, when she heard her friends laughing.

"Well," said Nino,"Now we know what to do when you doze off in class."

Marinette blushed at her own antics, and Adrien decided he would get back into the play. When they arrived at the roller coaster, they saw that it was 2 people per seat. Immediately, Alya, Nino, and Adrien all had the same seating arrangement idea for the same reason. Alya knew her best friend wouldn't understand it, so she would have to pull the punches with the boys. Alya and Nino jumped into the seat together, giving Adrien and Marinette huge and happy smiles.

"Well, girl? You and your boyfriend better have a seat."

Marinette flushed at this, and mentally cursed at Alya for trying to torment her, deciding on whether or not to say it aloud. The decision became a definite 'no' when Adrien took her hand and pulled her into the seat with him, giving him a smile that was so charming, it should have been illegal.

"Come on, princess. No need to be afraid- your knight in shining armor is here to protect you!"

Alya held in a laugh at Adrien's words, while Nino gawked and tried to not turn around to stare at his best friend in shock. Marinette had already prepared herself for if Adrien pulled another flirt on her, so this time, she was ready. She took a seat next to him, and poked part of the leather jacket on his arm.

"More like a knight in shining leather. And seriously, Princess? I would have thought someone would use that kind of name for Chloe."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the idea of Chloe being an actual princess,"Despite her being rich, the nickname should be used on someone who resembles a Princess. Beautiful, kind, selfless, and strong. For instance… You~"

Marinette blushed at his compliments, but quickly composed herself again. "Oh really? 'Beautiful, kind, selfless, and strong'? What would make you say that?"

Adrien smiled cheekily, as his arm draped around her shoulders,"The truth."

Marinette rolled her eyes,"Yeah, I don't think it really is."

Adrien put his hand to his chin thoughtfully,"You're right…...It's an understatement."

Nino and Alya couldn't help but laugh at how their friends were arguing. Marinette blushed even deeper and turned her head away in defiance. She then noticed his arm around her, and rolled her eyes.

"Really Adrien?" Marinette said with a pout,"What is it? Flirt like Beetle Rouge day?"

Adrien pulled on the face of a 7 year old who just got a candy store,"Yep!"

Marinette deadpanned,"Wow, never took you for the dorky type of person…"

Adrien pulled her closer as the roller coaster slowly went up the huge hill topper.

"Not a dork," he said quietly, so that only she could hear,"Just a guy in love."

Marinette's eyes widened in shock as the roller coaster made its way down.


	5. A Date to Remember(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update this. I know that you die heart fans out there have been waiting for ages and I apologize for being so late for this. However, I am currently writing for other stories too, and I politely ask that you read into some of them to! Now, onto the chapter you've all been waiting for! This isn't the original part 2 i had written, but that got deleted(curse you google docs!), so this is my second try on the second part. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update this. I know that you die heart fans out there have been waiting for ages and I apologize for being so late for this. However, I am currently writing for other stories too, and I politely ask that you read into some of them to! Now, onto the chapter you've all been waiting for! This isn't the original part 2 i had written, but that got deleted(curse you google docs!), so this is my second try on the second part. Enjoy!

I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update this. I know that you die heart fans out there have been waiting for ages and I apologize for being so late for this. However, I am currently writing for other stories too, and I politely ask that you read into some of them to! Now, onto the chapter you've all been waiting for! This isn't the original part 2 i had written, but that got deleted(curse you google docs!), so this is my second try on the second part. Enjoy!  
Once they got off the roller coaster, Marinette ran behind Alya, pushing herself into the comfort and protection of the blogger. Nino followed out confused, and looked to Adrien,"Dude. What, did you do?"

Adrien continued to give them a wide a cheeky smile, as he watched Marinette try to become invisible to all eyes. Alya looked to her BFF confused.

"Girl, what is up with you?" she glared at Adrien,"Agreste! What did you say to her?"

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who slowly peeked out from behind Alya, to see if what she had heard was correct, and that it wasn't just her getting caught up in the thrill of the roller coaster. Adrien looked her dead in the eye and smiled lovingly.

"Only what I'll be telling her till death do us part."

Nino and Alya watched in utter confusion, as Marinette turned into a tomato. Adrien grabbed said girls hand, and pulled it up to his mouth,"Every morning when we wake, every night before bed… and every time we kiss."

He leaned in and kissed her hand before whispering into her ear,"I love you."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when the tomato with blue pigtails, became ketchup, melting into goo in Adriens grasp. Alya and Nino thought about Adriens answers for a bit, before their eyes lit up in understanding. Nino started laughing wildly, while Alya groaned and shook her head.

"Seriously, you 2 are complete opposites. It took her an entire year to tell you, but you take less than an hour…"

Marinette came conscious again at her friends words, and she glared at the blogger,"You knew?!"

Alya shrugged, I learned about an hour ago, when he basically screamed it at Nino."

Nino continued to laugh,"You, you just- up and said it to her! In the- in the mid-middle of the r-ride… so, so that she wouldn't pass out or run! Brilliant!"

As he continued laughing, Alya scoffed and rolled her eyes,"Yeah, brilliant. Go and give the girl a heart attack why don't ya?"

Marinette stood to move, but Adrien wasn't having that. He kept her wrapped up in his arms, and he hugged her close, letting his mouth drop to the top of her head. Marinette squirmed in his arms,"Adri-eeen! Let me goooo…"

Marinette lightly squirmed in his arms, playing that she wanted him to let her go, even though she wanted him to continue holding her(not that she'd ever tell him). Adrien hummed into her hair.

"Nope~ I've waited waaaay too long for this moment. I'm not ever gonna let you go."

Marinette blushed deeply, and started to sputter indignantly, but Plagg interrupted her thoughts.

'Kid, calm down. You had to expect this at some point.'

'Well I didn't Plagg! I never even expected him to return my feelings, more or less display them right away! In public no less…'

'What, did you expect your relationship to be a private thing?'

"No but, well- yeah! What will his dad think, or Chloe, or-'

"Marinette?"

Marinette was pulled out of her conversation with Plagg, when Alya called her name. Alya smiled and shook her head.

"I knew you weren't listening, or else you'd be freaking out right about now."

"Huh?"

Marinette looked down, to see that Adrien was no longer holding her. Dang it. She looked towards Alya and Nino, but only to see the later was gone. She looked around confused,"Where's Adrien and Nino?"

Alya smirked,"Well, Nino mentioned how Adrien's dad wouldn't be happy about him being in a relationship-"

'Wait for it…' Plagg told her.

Alya smiled cheekily,"So he and Nino stepped aside to call his dad and tell him the good news~"

'There it is!'

"HE WHAT?!'

Marinette turned towards where Alya next pointed, and went pale at the sight of Adrien on the phone, with little hearts dancing above him. Nino just waved at the girls, but whatever Adrien said next made the DJ freeze up and double over in laughter. Adrien made a shushing sign to Nino, looked to Marinette and winked. Marinettes eyes widened in panic and she ran over. When she was in arms length of him , he grabbed her hand and smiled cheerfully.

"-actually, she's with me right now! You should see her outfit, she designed it herself, and it's beyond gorgeous!"

Tikki sighed silently,'Adrien, you are seriously killing this girl…'

Marinette turned beet red and tried to grab the phone,"A-a-a-adrien! S-stop it! It's not that amazing, just something I whipped up earlier today-"

Adrien smiled wider,"Wow, even better! It looks so amazing, and to think you did it all today!"

Adrien suddenly took a picture of heer and texted it to his dad. Marinette froze up and squeaked.

Adrien put the phone to his ear and smiled enthusiastically,"What do you think, pretty amazing, isn't it?"

A second later Adrien smiled somehow even wider,"Sure, thanks!"

With that, he hung up and smiled down to Marinette,"Hey Marinette, would your parents mind if i stole you away tonight for dinner? My dad says to invite you over, so he could meet his future daughter in law~"

Nino laughed even harder than before, and Alya came over with a sigh,"You guys are going to be the death of me…"

Marinette turned so red, that someone could have considered Tikki a shade of light pink. Plagg sighed.

'Kid, just say you need to go to the bathroom real quick.'

Marinette nodded,"Quick! Go t-to, the umm uh- B-bathroom BYE!"

Marinette didn't even bother to try and correct herself as she ran off towards the bathroom. She checked all the stalls, and upon seeing them all empty, she locked the door and let Plagg out. He zipped out and gave his chosen a sigh.

"Well, in all honesty," Plagg started,"I was expecting worse."

Marinette groaned and started to splash water onto her face. Thankfully, her makeup was waterproof.

"Plagg, what is happening? Why is he acting this way?"

Plagg shrugged,"Like I said earlier today, he's starting to like you back."

Marinette dried her face,"Yeah but, why?! What did I do today that's so different?"

Plagg looked at her sadly,"Kid… I need to tell you something…"

Plagg floated up to her gently,"Adrien is… Beatle Rouge."

Marinettes eyes widened,"Does he-?"

Plagg nodded and Marinette looked down. A second later, Marinette gave a light laugh,"That's what all this is about. The dress obviously gave me away, what with the expensive fabric that he was obviously able to obtain from his father. Him liking me was just because of me being Chatte Noire… He doesn't like Marinette, just-"

Marinette coked on her words as Tears started to fall. Plagg flew towards her rapidly and hugged her cheek, while nuzzling into her.

"Kid, stop it, you know that isn't true. You are Chatte Noire! He can't like just one of you. You're one in the same, the only difference being that Chatte wears black leather and cat extensions that she can control. He does love you, and if he doesn't, well…"

Plagg flew back and gave her a serious glare,"I'll make sure he lives the rest of his life in the bad luck and destruction that even hell couldn't take."

Marinette gave him a light smile,"Thanks Plagg. You're the best…"

Plagg smiled at her,"And don't you forget it!"

About an hour later, Alya and Nino decided to make up a terrible excuse to leave, and they left the 2 heros alone. Marinette and Adrien waved them goodbye, before disappeared from sight. Marinette gulped and looked up to Adrien nervously,"Umm, A-adrien?"

Adrien smiled down to her,"Yeah?"

Marinette gulped and Plagg silently reminded her to stay calm, and go to their plan. Marinette smiled a little at remembering the devious trick Plagg wanted to pull. Time to pull on some heartstrings. Marinette smiled up at him sweetly,"Weeell~ Since we're going to your house for dinner anyways, could we go now? I want to look at your closet, and see some of the things your dad designed in person. Please?"

Adrien stared at her wide eyed before giving a cheery smile with moe flowers above him,"Of course!"

Adrien was beyond happy that Marinette seemed to be excited and pleased, thinking that she would have instead been nervous or scared to go. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I would be more than delighted to."

Marinettes brow raised before she scoffed lightly and stole back her hand. "Come on Agreste, stop kissing my hand and take me to your bedroom already."

A beat of silence passed, as Marinette realized what she had just said. Plagg tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. Adrien could faintly hear the small Kwami, but he didn't care. His smile widened like the Cheshire Cat's.

Marinette slowly turned her head to look at him,"Okay, t-that came o-o-out wrong. I-i d-didn't mean it like that, and- Adrien!"

Marinette squeaked at how he was looking at her. He came up to her, leaned in, and whispered into her ear.

"Well, with you, I wouldn't have minded if that's what you had meant."

Tikki glared up at her chosen,"Adrien!"

Plagg laughed harder at hearing his other half scold her chosen, but neither wielders heard the 2 kwami's. Marinette blushed for a second, before she shook it off, and gave him a sly and teasing grin.

"Who knows, if you're good, we'll see~"

Plagg fell over in his laughter, having made it so that his mouth was smothered by the cloth of the purse, which helped cover up some of his laughter, that grew in volume. Adrien turned red at this.

"I-i uhm, uh, w-w-what?!"

Marinette smiled and booped the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Now you know how it feels to be teased~"

Marinette turned and started to head off in the direction of the Agreste mansion. Once there, Natalie opened the front door for them, and led them in.

"Adrien, Marinette."

Adrine smiled,"Hey Natalie. We're just going to be in my room. We'll be down for dinner later."

Natalie nodded,"Yes. Your father is looking forward to meeting you…" She looked at Marinette,"Girlfriend."

Marinette stopped in her tracks, and Adrien gulped. She slowly turned to level a glare on him.

"Adrien Agreste…"

Adrien jumped lightly from the venom he heard on his name when she said it. She came up closer to him and spoke carefully.

"Did you tell your father… that I was your Girlfriend?"

Adrien looked everywhere but at her."Ummm, m-maybe?"

Natalie looked confused,"You, aren't?"

Marinette didn't here her though. She rose her fist, and sent it flying at Adrien's face. Thankfully, his time as Beatle Rouge had given him quick reflexes, and he dodged it easily. He turned and started sprinting towards his room, laughing as she chased him just as quick.

"Adrien Agreste! How dare you tell him that without even asking me first!"

He continued to laugh,"Come on, could you really blame me? I just had to do it!"

"Adrien!"

Natalie watched silently as the 2 kids ran off. She turned and walked into Mr. Agrestes office. He looked up to her.

"Natalie, what is all that ruckus?"

Natalie cleared her throat,"That would be Adrien and Marinette, sir. Apparently, he's been calling her his girlfriend without her consent of being such."

Gabriels brow rose,"So their not a couple?"

Natalie smiled and shook her head,"Oh no, their dating alright. It's just the same situation you and Emilie were in at their age."

She turned and left the office, humming lightly as Gabriel watched her leave. He sighed, remembering how him and Emilie had acted st that age. He would love to tease her and make her embarrassed, while she would get mad at him, but would forgive and love him seconds later. He smiled lightly at the memories. He had no doubt that Marinette would make his son happy.

Inside of Adrien's room, Adrien was laying on his couch, with Marinette sitting on his back, like he was a bean bag. She started to turn on the gaming station, as Adrien complained.

"Mariiiiii! Please let me up? I'm sorry I told them that, but I couldn't stand it not being true for so long."

Marinette flicked his forehead with her fingers,"No. You're just going to have to deal with the pain."

Adrien sat up his head and looked over his shoulder to her,"Pain? What pain? You're lighter than a feather, and I'm stronger than a bull. Sorry Princess, but if you're trying to give me punishment, than this is pleasure. My beautiful girlfriend, sitting on top of me? You can ask any guy in the world, and they'll tell you, this is a teenage boys heaven."

Marinette blushed deeply, and hit his shoulder hard,"S-shut up!"

Adrien chuckled as Marinette started the game up. Suddenly, she remembered back to her plan, and smiled. She laid down a bit, so that the side of her head was resting onto the back of his. She hummed lightly.

"A-dri-en~"

His eyes widened at the teasing and sinful voice she used.

"C'mooon… didn't you want to take me to your bedroom for a reason?"

Adrien stiffened at this, and slowly turned his body around under her, so that she was now laying on his front, and they could look into the others eyes. She managed to hide her blush, and instead batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Aww, c'mon Adrien! You talk all big, but can you really back it all up? I guess our little sunshine child doesn't have an evil bone in his built body."

Something inside of Adriens eyes flickered, and he smiled mischievously. "An evil bone you say? Well then, princess, I think I may just surprise you/"

Marinette blinked,"Huh? Eep!"

Adrien used one hand to grab her by the waist, and put the other behind her head. Before she could even react , he pulled her face closer, and kissed her on the cheek. He accidently ghosted the ends of her lips. Blue eyes now wide in realization of what was happening, Marinette sat up quickly, but fell backwards, onto the other end of the couch, her head hitting her purse onto the floor. From Inside the bag, both teens heard 2 voices, both male and female, shout.

"Ouch!" they both called.

Adrien and Marinette both sat up in shock and turned to her bag.

"Tikki!" "Plagg!"

Silence enveloped the room, as they both froze at what they had said. A minute of nothing passed, before Plagg ever so slowly, floated out, rubbing the top of his head, that hit the floor.

"Welp, I guess you could say-"

Tikki zipped out,"NO!"

Plagg smirks chaakily,"The CATS out of the BAG!"

Seconds passed, until Adrien and Plagg burst out laughing at the kwami's pun.


End file.
